Together At Last
by BelovedOne
Summary: Monica and Andrew are brought together in a miraculous turn of events.


Author: BelovedOne

Disclaimer: _Touched By An Angel_ and all things related are not mine, have never been mine, and will never be mine. There. Satisfied?

Summary: Monica and Andrew are brought together in a miraculous turn of events.

Author's Note: This is my very first _Touched By An Angel_ story, as well as my first attempt at a Monica/Andrew relationship story. I hope you like! Please R&R!!

TOGETHER AT LAST 

Monica and Andrew watched in silence as their latest case walked away, heads bent over the cooing bundle in the woman's arms. Monica sighed. Another happy ending. Tess slid to a stop behind the pair in her beloved car, throwing open the door to allow the Irish angel and her companion to climb into the back seat. Tess twisted in her seat to observe the solemn-faced woman behind her.

"What's got you down, Angel Girl? You just helped somebody else be happy."

"Yes. Somebody _else_."

Tess did a double-take. "Well, _excuse_ me, Miss Wings, but I thought that's what we angels were all about. Helping others."

Monica cast her eyes downward. "Yes, but what about us? I mean, for hundreds of years, we've been doing this—couldn't _we_…" She stopped.

"Yes?"

"Couldn't we have something special?"

"But we do, Angel Girl. We have God."

"Yes, and that's the most beautiful thing in the world, but…what about loving someone else? Having families? Why can't we have that?"

Exchanging a worried look with Andrew, Tess said, "We _are_ a family, honey."

"No—what I mean is, one like…" Again, she trailed off, and her eyes, wistful and sad, followed the couple that still strolled down the sidewalk behind them, the woman cradling their infant son. "One like that."

Neither Tess nor Andrew knew how to reply, and so remained silent for the rest of the drive. However, both angels felt for their friend. Family _was_ special. Andrew lifted a hand to stroke Monica's hair gently, and she leaned against him, her eyes drifting closed. He knew how she felt. He sometimes wished for such a thing, but had never actually considered it, as she seemed to be doing now. His chin dropped to rest on the top of her head. If he were allowed to love, he thought he knew just the woman he'd turn to…maybe, just maybe, it would be the very one he held in his arms.

********

Monica fidgeted as she waited for him to arrive. They had been given a vacation of sorts—after all, even angels needed a break—and she had something special planned. She had gone to ask permission from her Father, but she had no sooner thought it than she had her answer from Him. She smiled softly. She had faith that everything would go well this evening. Andrew appeared beside her, and, as the ethereal glow faded from his body, she took his hand, guiding him to the blanket she had laid out on the sand. This was the most beautiful, secluded beach she knew, and it had felt perfect for this particular occasion. He sat down beside her, smiling gently. His warm hand found hers again as they partook of the food and drink she had so lovingly set out. Andrew began to think that this was the right time to tell her. He gazed out at his surroundings. Yes, this was the perfect place to do it. They finished their supper shortly after, and Andrew cleared the dishes while his lovely companion stared up at the sky, entranced at the sight of the stars that bloomed in the darkness as the sun sank below the horizon. He scooted closer to her, and slid an arm around her waist. Her head fell to his shoulder as her hand searched for his, finding it and grasping it tightly.

"Monica?"

"Mm?"

"Do you remember…when we helped that couple a few months back, and you started talking about love and family and how special it is?"

She half-turned to him. "Yes. Why?"

"Because I've been thinking about it…a lot…and I wanted to tell you that…that I love you, and I want you to be my family. You are special to me." He watched her reaction apprehensively.

She looked into his eyes for a long moment. "Oh, Andrew, I love you, too." She rose up onto her knees and touched her lips to his in a gentle movement that both barely felt. He hesitated, then encircled her with his arms, embracing her tightly. They held each other for a long time before letting go. Both sank back down, their legs folded beneath them. Their eyes stayed locked until Monica turned and settled into his arms, leaning back against his chest. They stayed that way until both were fast asleep.

As they slept on in one another's arms, a small bit of light began to shine within their clasped left hands. It faded a moment later, leaving behind two simple golden bands.

For the first time, two angels were wed.

When husband and wife awoke much later, they made the joyful discovery of their new bond.

Both looked to the heavens and sent grateful thanks to their Father for allowing them this miracle.

********

Please review and tell me what you think! And please, keep the flames to a minimum!


End file.
